1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a torsional vibration damper arrangement, particularly the drivetrain of a vehicle, comprising a torsional vibration damper with a primary side and a secondary side that is rotatable with respect to the primary side around an axis of rotation against the action of a damper spring arrangement. One side of the primary side and secondary side comprises two cover disk elements and the other side of the primary side and secondary side comprises a central disk element arranged between the cover disk elements. The cover disk elements are connected to one another by first connection elements radially inside the damper spring arrangement so as to be fixed axially and so as to transmit torque.
2. Related Art
A torsional vibration damper arrangement of the type mentioned above in the form of a torsional vibration damper provided for a clutch disk of a motor vehicle friction clutch is known from DE 44 30 262 A1. The two cover disk elements of this known torsional vibration damper arrangement on the secondary side, i.e., the two cover disk elements are fixedly connected to a clutch disk hub and fixedly connected to one another by rivet pins radially inside the damper springs of the damper spring arrangement that extend approximately in circumferential direction. The two cover disk elements are pressed axially toward one another against a flange ring arranged therebetween by the rivet heads of the rivet pins which outwardly overlap the cover disk elements so that a solid constructional unit results in which, on one side, the two cover disk elements are fixedly connected to one another by the rivet pins in axial direction both toward one another and away from one another, and torque can be transmitted between the two cover disk elements by these rivet pins arranged radially inside the damper spring arrangement.
DE 27 36 492 C2 discloses a clutch disk with a torsional vibration damper arrangement provided therein in which the two cover disk elements are located on the primary side, i.e., support the friction facings of the clutch disk. Rivet pins having a rectangular cross section are also provided radially inside the damper spring arrangement in this arrangement. These rivet pins are positioned so as to engage by their axial end areas in correspondingly shaped through-openings of the cover disk elements and are then deformed to form rivet heads or portions overlapping the cover disk elements. A small intermediate space initially formed between the axial end areas of the rivet pins and the cover disk elements is eliminated during this deformation process by material flow.